R.O.B. vs Bastion
Description These two robots are the last of their kind. Which bot can keep their legacy alive? (Thanks to Bakalord for the thumbnail) Intro These 2 robots have rose above the rest of there kind. They have survived when all of the others faded away. R.O.B. the robotic operating buddy and Bastion the one robot army. I'm HowardHank and its my job to analyze what they've got to find out who would win a Death Battle R.O.B ROB or the robotic operating buddy was an accessory for the Nintendo entertainment system. ROB was able to... move blocks. That's about it. Luckily when he reappeared in Super Smash Brothers Brawl he had a much larger arsenal ROB is a somewhat heavy character. He weights more than a lot of the Smash Bros cast. He moves at a relatively normal speed and he is capable of very basic hand to hand combat. ROB has a lot of mobility thanks to his thrusters. He is able fly around quickly with them and he can stay in the air for a few seconds before he has to land. When he is not using his thrusters they can recharge in a few seconds as well. Rob can spin his torso and arms rapidly causing damage and deflecting weaker projectiles. He also carries a gyro top, which he can charge up and shoot at his opponents feet to trip them, ROB's most powerful attacks are his multiple laser beams. The robo-beam is a laser attack which rob shoots out of his head. It charges when not being used and has 3 different stages of power. The Diffusion beam is a powerful cone shaped attack which ROB can fire while moving. It lasts for a short period of time And his strongest attack is the Super diffusion beam. When ROB uses it he transforms his body into a canon and fires a giant beam which splits into four smaller beams at the end. ROB can not move while using this attack, and he is left immobile for a few seconds afterwards. While ROB may have many different offensive abilities, his defense is sorely lacking. ROB's are known to break quite easily so it is unlikely that he will be tanking any major hits soon. Still, ROB is a timeless character who has been around for many years, and he seems to be here for good. Bastion Bastions were once mass produced to help fight in the human, omnic war. They were given directions and were to follow these directions till death. One particular bastion unit however, somehow ended up deactivated in the forest during the war. Many years later he was woken up by a bird, and after some internal conflict decided to stay in the forest. Bastion is quite slow and takes a while to get places, but when he does get there he can cause a lot of trouble. Bastion has only one hand, his other arm has a gun attached to it. while he is walking he can fire this gun accurately for short bursts of damage. It has 25 bullets before it needs to be reloaded. Bastion can also heal himself using his auto repair systems. The healing lasts for a short amount of time, but it only takes a short amount of time to charge. When Bastion wants to cause some real damage he can transform into turret form. In this form Bastion can not move, but he has a high rate of fire turret. The turret has 300 bullets and a relatively short reload time. While he is in turret form he also has a blue box on his back. This is his weak point. Bastions most powerful attack is his configuration: tank. When he uses this he transforms into a tank and has 8 seconds to fire 8 powerful, explosive rounds. When he goes out of this form he is left vulnerable for a few seconds. It also takes a long time to charge this form up. Bastion is quite tanky thanks to his extra armor. this allows him to absorb some hits and only take half damage. While Bastion does have a lot of firepower, he has trouble getting into a position to use it. It takes a while for him to change modes, and while he does he is vulnerable. He also has trouble escaping a fight due to his slow speed. But still. Bastion's were designed for war, and this one is ready to prove it. Pre-fight All right the Combatinents are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!. DEATH BATTLE It was a rather peaceful day in the forest. Birds where chirping and the sky was clear. ROB was traveling through the forest looking for a way out. He had crashed here a while ago and was getting fed up with the place. A bird flew down onto ROB and started pecking at him. ROB slapped the bird in annoyance to get it to leave. This did not sit well with Bastion''' who was also in the forest. Bastion fired a few stray bullets at ROB to get him to move. ROB turned around and faced Bastion. They both prepared there weapons, and got ready for battle. '''FIGHT Bastion started by firing multiple bullets from his arm gun. ROB saw this and rotated his torso fast enough to knock the bullets in random directions. A few stray bullets hit Bastion, but they did not affect him much. Bastion reloaded and continued to fire at ROB while moving forwards. ROB shot his robo-beam at Bastion. The fast traveling move caught him by surprise and knocked him over. ROB saw his opportunity. He dashed forwards and struck Bastion multiple times with his arms. He then finished his combo by charging a small beam and hitting Bastion with it. Bastion slowly got up and started using his auto-repair system. While he was healing, ROB took the opportunity to charge his gyro. Bastion unloaded an entire clip of bullets in ROBs direction. ROB took multiple hits and had to hide behind a tree. Bastion slowly moved forwards towards the tree while aiming his gun at it. Suddenly he heard a loud noise, almost like an engine. ROB flew high up into the sky and fired his gyro at Bastion. Bastion saw this and slapped the fast moving object with his hand. Meanwhile ROB fired a fully charged robo-beam at the unsuspecting robot. The beam hit the ground in front of Bastion and caused a small explosion. Bastion retreated deeper into the forest while ROB landed on the round charged all of his abilities up. ROB then followed Bastion into the forest. The surrounding area was silent as ROB moved around looking for the sneaky Bastion unit. The tranquility was interrupted by a storm of bullets flying out of the distant trees. ROB panicked and fired his robo-beam towards the bullets. This did not stop the seemingly endless barrage, as ROB started to take substantial damage from all the shots. The forest fell back into silence as the fire stopped. ROB used this opportunity to fly up into the trees. He looked around and saw Bastion sitting in his turret mode. Bastion was looking around trying to find the pesky robotic operating buddy. He slowly turned in circles while scanning for any sign of targets. A noise coming from behind alerted him, and made him decide to change configurations. As soon as he finished changing he turned around and saw a bright red light streaking towards him. Bastion turned to retreat but he was caught in ROBs diffusion beam. ROB kept the beam on Bastion as he chased Bastion through the trees. The beam set multiple trees on fire and sent the wildlife running and flying away. Bastion was using his auto-repair system to keep himself online during the diffusion beam, but he still sustained major damage. ROBs diffusion beam ended and he flew forward at Bastion striking him multiple times with his arm rotors. The other bot made a feeble attempt at punching ROB, but it was easily avoided. ROB hit Bastion with a robo beam then finished the attack with a burst from his thrusters. Bastion flew backwards and slammed into a flaming tree. He slowly got up and looked around. The sight of fire and burning wildlife angered him. He turned towards ROB and glared at him with a bright red light. Rob moved up to Bastion and started to transform. He prepared to unleash a very powerful super diffusion beam. At the same time Bastion activated his tank mode. Both bots took aim at their opponents. Bastion sent 3 explosive rounds at ROB, while ROB unleashed a mighty beam in Bastions direction. Both the attacks collided and caused a fiery explosion to erupt from the forest. The robots went flying upwards due to the explosion. ROB activated his thrusters and started to hover when he saw Bastion falling towards him. One last explosive round flew directly at him. ROB knew he could not avoid it so he started spinning his torso and arms in an attempt to send it flying away. The explosive connected with ROBs head and made a booming explosion echo across the forest. ROBs body fell to the ground, a mess of wires and fire. Bastion hit the ground next to him sparking violently. Bastion slowly changed out of tank form and started his auto-repair systems. He turned towards the burning forest and let out a sad beep. While he had won the fight, he still suffered in the end. K.O. Results While ROB was a tough opponent Bastion managed to outlast him in the long run ROBs arsenal was a lot bigger than Bastions, but Bastions was actually more useful. While giant lasers and spinning tops are great and all. Bastions ability to rapidly heal gave him a major advantage in this fight. Bastion could easily whittle ROB down over time while healing any injuries he received. ROB is faster than Bastion, but that would not be much use considering the fact that all his damage could be negated by Bastions superior defense and healing. Bastion is a tough bot even without his healing abilities. He has the most health out of all the non tank heroes in Overwatch. The winner is Bastion Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles Category:HowardHank Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017